


Her First Kiss

by giftofamber



Category: The Rich Man's Daughter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giftofamber/pseuds/giftofamber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An emotional ficlet after episode 5, when Jade has defied her parents and Althea's father has passed away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her First Kiss

Why couldn’t she just say it? Jade knew how she felt, deep inside, but somehow the words just refused to come out.  She was torn between her family, her culture, and the one person she…loved.   The priest at the temple had even said it—love was an unstoppable force.  Yet, every time she looked into Althea’s eyes, she choked on her words.

Jade had defied her parents to go to Althea in her time of need because it was the right thing to do and…because she couldn’t bear to hear her so upset.  She lived for the smile on Althea’s face, yet she still couldn’t say it, and Althea just gave her this understanding look and she felt about two feet tall.

“Your phone is ringing,” Althea’s melodic voice brought her out of her reverie.

Jade responded with certainty, “Ignore it.”  She silently helped Althea prepare for her father’s wake and provided what physical comfort she could.  She poured her heart into every touch and every hug.  For this moment, she just wanted to pretend that it was the two of them and no one else.

The visit to the funeral home seemed interminable, but Jade held Althea’s hand the whole time. When they finally returned to Althea’s apartment, Jade didn’t want to leave her alone, so she didn’t.  Jade cooked dinner, saying she didn’t want to take the chance of the apartment being set on fire, but Althea knew the truth.

“Thank you for dinner,” Althea said, desperately trying to form a polite smile after her emotionally exhausting day.

“It was nothing.  I know how much your papa meant to you,” Jade responded, moving closer and tenderly grasping her hands.

Althea nodded, “I just…feel so alone.  He was all I had.”

“You’re not alone,” Jade declared, putting her hands up to Althea’s cheeks and staring directly in her eyes.  Her fears suddenly dissipated, and she knew that no matter what, she was safe with Althea.  In fact, Althea looked so hopeful in that moment that Jade said an internal apology to her parents before closing her eyes and allowing their lips to meet for the first time.  To Jade’s dismay, she felt an immediate spark and became quickly addicted to the softness.  The kissing grew more hurried and more passionate until they both had to come up for air.

Althea was the first to speak, “Wow.”

“Yes, wow,” Jade agreed.

“I never expected…” Althea started, leaving her thought unfinished, yet Jade understood her just the same.

“I know,” Jade grinned cheekily.  “How was it, kissing a straight girl?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Althea responded.  “However, kissing you exceeded my wildest expectations.”

“I’m sorry I took so long,” Jade said genuinely.

Althea answered, “We all figure it out in our own time.  I know this is asking a lot, but could I ask you one more favor?”

“Yes?”

“Would you stay with me tonight?”

“I…” Jade hesitated.

“Just to sleep.  I wouldn’t take advantage of you, I swear.  I just…need to feel close to you, especially tonight,” Althea explained further.

Jade found herself nodding, “As if I could say no to you.”


End file.
